1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to superimposable toilet seats and particularly to adjustably mounted superimposable toilet seats. More particularly this invention relates to superimposable toilet seats of the type described which are mounted to provide support and assistance to the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Superimposable toilet seats for use by invalids or infirm persons are well known in the art. A typical seat of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. D.237,887 issued on Dec. 2, 1975 to Kurt Landsberger, inventor of the present invention.
Prior to the present invention it has been necessary to superimpose these seats on a conventional toilet seat, whereupon they are retained thereon by hooks, friction surfaces or other like means. While toilet seats of this type are satisfactory for many people, there are those whose degree of infirmity requires support and assistance when using the seat. Additionally, for safety purposes, it is desirable that the superimposable toilet seat be free standing and adjustable relative to the height of the conventional toilet seat above the ground. The present invention satisfies these purposes by providing a superimposable toilet seat mounted on a pair of rails which support and assist the user when using the seat, and provide the aforenoted free-standing and adjustable capabilities as well.